


Affection Prompts

by draco_illius_noctis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Affection Meme, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Injuries, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of prompts I did for the <a href="http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com/post/138549245470/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme">Sweet Affectionate Moments meme</a> floating around on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anders/Nathaniel Howe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders/Nathaniel Howe - #15 - A Hope We Don’t Get Caught Kiss
> 
> Requested by [mevima ](http://mevima.tumblr.com/)

“Anders, do we _really_ need to worry about this right now?”

Nathaniel scowled, peeking around the side of the doorframe and into the main hall. King Alistair was making a rare visit to Vigil’s Keep (and to his queen), and the welcoming ceremony was about to begin. A ceremony which they had been ordered to attend.

Anders, however, had insisted they check on the cats in the larder first. _So they don’t get hungry_ , he had said. As if the cats weren’t perfectly capable of feeding themselves.  

Nathaniel had merely rolled his eyes and followed silently, knowing it would be the easiest way out of the situation. And now here he was, keeping a lookout while Anders fed the stray cats.

He finally turned back to the center of the room, wondering what was taking the mage so long, and was greeted by a sly grin instead. And no animals.

“Anders…where are the cats?”

“Probably out catching their dinner,” Anders shrugged, strolling over. “I just wanted a moment alone before we’re both bored to tears for the rest of the evening.”

Nathaniel’s cheeks grew flushed, a vague idea of what Anders’ “moment alone” was going to entail.

“You do realize that there’s no door, right?” he pointed out.

“You do realize that I don’t care?”

Anders smirked, letting his eyes slowly roam down the archer’s body as he hummed in appreciation. A few more steps and his body was pressed flush against Nathaniel’s, lips nipping at the sensitive spot right behind his ear.

“Just think of me touching you when you’re getting your ear talked off later,” he murmured, giving the lobe a quick tug with his teeth.

“That might not end well,” the rogue protested, halfheartedly attempting to free himself from Anders’ hold. “And neither will this, if you don’t stop.”

Anders licked his lips, raising an eyebrow at the other man’s feeble objection.

“You don’t _really_ mean that, do you, Nate?”

Nathaniel fixed him with a stern look, unable to control the small quirk of his lips.

Anders grinned in triumph, returning to his previous position. One hand began tugging in vain at Nathaniel’s belt, hoping it would unfasten itself as his mouth returned to the rogue’s neck. Nathaniel finally shoved his hand away, grunting in frustration and impatience as he undid it himself.

“Changed your tune rather quickly,” Anders chuckled, pressing kisses along the length of his stubbled jaw.

“You just… _mmph_ …better hope we don’t get caught,” Nathaniel panted, straining to look out of the door once again.

“What are they going to do? Kick us out of the Wardens?” Anders scoffed, pushing Nathaniel’s pants down around his thighs.

“’You two are hereby banished for fucking in the larder,’” Anders mocked as he reached his hand into the other man’s smallclothes. “Like they haven’t heard us a hundred times before.”

“Not when the fucking _king_ is in the other room,” Nathaniel replied, biting back a moan as the mage twisted his wrist on the next stroke.

Anders grinned, sinking to his knees. He pulled Nathaniel’s smallclothes out of the way, leaning forward to press one small kiss to the tip of his lover’s cock.

“He can watch.”


	2. Hancock/male SoSu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock/male Sole Survivor - 22 & 23 - Caught in a Storm/Seeking Shelter
> 
> Requested by [un-shit-yourself]()

“Wouldn’t it be nice to have one decent trip? Just one day with no rain, no radioactive apocalypse, no chance of death just by stepping outside?”

Sole kicked a rock in frustration, ignoring the snort of laughter from behind him. The rain had started right around nightfall, removing the little visibility they had left in the barren, glowing wasteland.

“Man, we’re at the edge of the Glowing Sea, what did you expect?”

Hancock grinned as Sole whipped around to shoot him a glare before wordlessly facing forward again.

“You get the cutest little blush when you’re angry,” Hancock teased. “Or maybe it’s the rads? Who knows.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Sole grumbled as he trudged along. “I don’t need to look like a…”

He bit his lip, glancing worriedly out of the corner of his eye as he fell silent.

“Like a what?” Hancock asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Nothing, just forget it. Maybe we should find someplace to wait this out.”

Hancock hummed in agreement, letting the subject drop in favor of finding a place to camp for a few hours. He wouldn’t let on that the comment bothered him but it only seemed to reinforce his nagging belief that Sole didn’t reciprocate his feelings. Would _never_  reciprocate his feelings. Why would he?

“Can we not even find a fucking house? I’ve never wished for a basement more in my life.”

Sole paused to take another dose of Rad-X and Hancock took the opportunity to get a better handle on their surroundings. A snide remark lingered on the tip of his tongue (”Man, this place looks like a _bomb_  hit it or something!”), but he had a feeling Sole wasn’t in the mood.

He was just about to give up and tell Sole to move on when the wind shifted, giving him a brief, glinting glimpse of metal in the distance.

“Hey, I think I found something.”

Sole’s head perked up, looking in the direction of Hancock’s pointed finger.

“I don’t see anything,” he commented, giving Hancock a doubtful look.

“I did. Let’s check it out.”

Hancock tugged briefly on Sole’s sleeve, dragging the man behind him towards what he hoped would be at least a partially standing house. Which, of course, it wasn’t.

“A cave,” Sole sighed with relief. “This’ll be good enough, right?”

Hancock shrugged. “Guess we’ll find out.”

They made their way inside what turned out to be a relatively deep cavern, blessedly free from everything except darkness. Once they deemed themselves a safe enough distance inside Hancock started a small fire, Sole digging through his pack for dinner and they finally relaxed.

Hancock was resting against the wall an hour or so later, idly twirling his knife while Sole sat nearby, staring into the fire. They hadn’t said much to each other and the tension between them seemed to be growing as more time went by.

“I didn’t mean anything by what I said earlier,” Sole blurted out suddenly.

“What’s that?”

Sole slid over so that he was sitting next to Hancock, turned slightly so he was able to look at the ghoul’s face.

“About being exposed to the rads,” he continued. “I don’t want you to think that I…you know…”

He trailed off awkwardly, waving vaguely at Hancock’s face while giving him a small smile. Hancock grinned, shaking his head. 

“We’re good, brother. I know not everyone can handle a mug as handsome as mine.”

Sole let out a small laugh, looking away shyly as he fiddled with his hands.

“I happen to like your face.”

Hancock glanced at him sharply, but Sole was still facing away, biting his lip nervously.

“Do you now?” he asked with a slight smirk. He swallowed thickly, hoping his own nerves wouldn’t show..

Sole turned to him then, eyes roaming over Hancock’s face before settling on his lips. He licked his own subconsciously, eyes not moving until Hancock finally cleared his throat.

“You hintin’ at something here?” he teased, grinning again when Sole blushed and turned back towards the fire. 

“You’re welcome to, you know.”

“Really?” Sole asked, looking back at Hancock with a somewhat startled expression.

“No pressure or nothin’, just throwing it out there.”

Sole still hesitated, staring at Hancock as if he were waiting for the ghoul to burst into laughter and tell him to fuck off. Once he realized Hancock had no such intentions, he slid forward, pressing their lips together gently. Sole made a small noise in his throat at the contact, sending an electrifying rush down Hancock’s spine.

The kiss was short, Sole pulling away a bit but not as far as he had been previously.

“Well?” Hancock finally asked. 

Sole glanced at him somewhat sheepishly before breaking out into a grin.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”


	3. Anders/m!Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders/male Hawke - #28 – Teaching the other something new
> 
> Note: my Hawke/Anders from [Caught Looking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3803575/chapters/8473459)
> 
> Requested by [ hawkes-mabari ](http://hawkes-mabari.tumblr.com/)

“Are you sure we’re allowed in here?”

Garrett followed Anders through the tunnel, looking around the field in awe. The ballpark looked simultaneously much larger and much smaller all at once, taking on an almost ethereal silence with only the three of them inside.

“Of course we are,” Anders replied cheerfully, tossing a ball up and catching it in his glove. “And if we aren’t, we blame Justice.”

“Anders, I thought you received perm—“

“I did. Relax, both of you,” Anders sighed. “It’s fine. Let’s just have some fun, okay?”

Justice nodded, looking extremely out of place in his street clothes and catching gear, and headed to his usual spot behind home plate.

“You coming?”

Anders smiled at his boyfriend, who still had his neck craned towards the upper deck, mouth hanging open in wonder.

“Sorry.” Garrett gave him a sheepish grin as he made his way to the pitching mound. He had a bucket of balls in one hand and one of Anders’ old gloves in the other.

Anders took his spot on the mound, gesturing for Garrett to stand next to him.

“Okay, love. You ready to pitch like the pros? Or, well, _a_ pro.”

“This…looks a lot farther away from down here,” Garrett replied doubtfully, squinting towards home plate. “I don’t know if I can reach.”

Anders picked up a ball and handed it to him.

“We’ll start slow. I’m going to stand back and watch your ass… _form_ , watch your form.” He grinned as Garrett snickered, shaking his head. “Just throw normally.”

Garrett wound up, mimicking Anders’ stance as best he could, and let the ball fly. They both watched in silence as it veered far to their left and sailed way, way out of reach.

“O…kay,” Anders began. “I guess we need to work on getting the ball to Justice before we can work on any pitches.”

Garrett sighed, looking embarrassed.

“Maybe I should just watch. I’m not any good at this.”

“Oh, stop,” Anders scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You’ve just never learned.”

He picked up another ball and handed it to Garrett before stepping behind him, pressing their bodies together.

“ _Anders_ ,” Garrett hissed. “Justice is _right there_!”

“I know,” Anders replied slowly. “Right there to catch the ball, not watch us fuck. Let me show you how to stand properly.”

They spent the next hour solely working on Garrett getting the ball close enough for Justice to catch. Anders had assumed with Garrett’s strength he would have no trouble, but the man was so eager and overexcited he just let the ball rip without paying any attention where it was supposed to go.

Garrett eventually started to whine after a while, rubbing his bicep.

“My arm hurts.”

Anders nodded, giving him a small kiss. He looked at Justice, tipping his head to the side and gesturing towards the dugout. The other man gave no sign he had seen it, but Anders turned his attention back to Garrett anyway.

“Do you want to keep going? We can stop for today.”

“Nope,” Garrett shook his head firmly, picking up a ball at his feet. “My arm is probably going to fall off and I know I suck horribly, but who knows when we’ll get to do this again?”

“You do not suck,” Anders smiled, wrapping his arms around Garrett’s waist. “At least, well, not like _this_ …”

Garrett rolled his eyes but smiled, leaning down to give Anders a soft kiss.

“Only because you’re such a good teacher.”

“I could teach you a few other thi—“

“I’m still here!” an annoyed voice rang out behind them. Anders peered over Garrett’s shoulder to see Justice with his arms crossed over his chest protector, glaring at the pair. Anders let out a deep sigh, hands dropping from Garrett’s waist.

“I changed my mind,” he grumbled. “First, I’m teaching Justice how to take a hint.”


	4. Anders/m!Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders/male Hawke - #17 – A Love Bite
> 
> Requested by [thecryoftheseagulls](http://thecryoftheseagulls.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

“I win again!” Isabela cheered, grinning triumphantly as he threw down her cards. The rest of the group around her groaned – aside from Merrill, who clapped happily – and added their cards back to the pile.

“That’s it for me this evening,” Aveline announced. “Be safe getting home, everyone.”

She stood, nodding to the group and glaring at Isabela, and then excused herself.

“Let’s all take a short break, what do you say?” Varric declared. The rest of the group agreed and began to disperse – Varric and Fenris to get more drinks, Merrill to wash up, and Isabela…well, better not to ask what Isabela was up to.

Which left only Hawke and Anders.

“Perhaps I should head home, as well,” Anders began, pushing himself back from the table.

“Or,” Hawke interrupted, stopping the movement of Anders’ chair with his foot. “ _Or_ , you could stay here with me for a bit longer.”

He grinned at the blush that crept across Anders’ cheeks, the other man smiling but refusing to meet Hawke’s eyes.

“If you insist, love.”

“I also insist,” Hawke continued, standing and stretching, “that you join me on the much more comfortable sofa while we wait.”

Anders followed him over, the pair settling on the couch with Hawke’s arm draped over Anders’ shoulder, devious smile on his face.

“So,” Hawke drawled, running his fingers absentmindedly along Anders’ neck. “What shall we do while we wait?”

“Talk about cats?” Anders suggested innocently.

“Mmm, no.” Hawke’s nose scrunched up in distaste.

“Talk about dogs?”

“You’re getting warmer,” Hawke chuckled, leaning over to plant a kiss on Anders’ jaw.

“We could talk about how we’re not going to get caught partially clothed by our friends _again_ because you can’t keep your hands to yourself.”

“Well, I like part of that sentence,” Hawke murmured, moving down to kiss Anders’ neck. “Mostly the ‘not keeping my hands to myself’ part.”

“Love…” Anders laughed, trying to push Hawke away, but the other man only drew him in closer.

“We have a few minutes,” came Hawke’s muffled reply. He unclasped the top of Anders’ coat, pushing the collar to the side for better access.

Anders began to protest once more, the words cut off as he gave a heady moan, neck lolling to the side as Hawke began to pay particular attention to one spot along his collarbone. The hand not tangled in Anders’ hair slowly drifted up the mage’s leg, fingers lightly teasing his inner thigh.

Both men were completely lost in the moment, Anders now encouraging Hawke’s movements with tiny gasps and moans at every breath. Until they heard voices drifting closer.

“Did you see Hawke down there?” Varric asked, just outside the door.

“Maybe we should knock,” Merrill replied.

“No we shouldn’t!” Isabela laughed loudly as she pushed open the door, the noise snapping both men from their interlude.

“ _Shit_ ,” Anders hissed, struggling to sit up despite Hawke still pinning him down. Hawke merely laughed into Anders’ neck, teeth shallowly sinking into the soft flesh a moment later.

“ _Fuck_ , Hawke!” Anders yelped. Hawke gave the spot one final kiss before relenting, pulling back with a grin and helping Anders fix his coat.

“What are you two doing over here? I heard Anders yell the magic word,” Isabela asked gleefully, appearing next to them a moment later.

“Nothing,” Anders muttered. He shot Hawke a glare, the other man merely shrugging, giving Isabela a smug look.

“Oooh, Anders,” Merrill began, making a sympathetic face as she pointed to his neck. “Did you hurt yourself?”

Anders clapped a hand over his neck, blushing furiously as Hawke stood and gave Merrill a kind smile.

“He’ll be fine,” he said, leading her away. “I’ll make sure I take good care of him once we get home.”


	5. Anders/m!Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders/male Hawke - #4 - A Drunken Kiss
> 
> Requested by [kirkwallgirl](http://kirkwallgirl.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

It was Hawke’s nameday. And – like everything else that had to do with Hawke – it was being celebrated in grand fashion.

Varric had managed to rent the Hanged Man for the evening, pushing out most of the regulars and inviting in a select group of guests. Which, to be fair, was quite a few of the regulars, but also included other acquaintances that might not otherwise venture near the bar.

Like Cullen. Cullen was invited just for the sheer entertainment factor if he _did_ show (he did not).

Hawke was well into his third mug of ale when Anders finally arrived – tired, worn, dirty, but eyes still alight with happiness when he spied Hawke across the room. He slipped into a chair next to Aveline, assured that she would be the only one who wouldn’t encourage him to drink. To excess, anyway. Anders was too tired to deal with Justice that evening.

He smiled and nodded his thanks when he received his cup of cider, taking the opportunity to observe the rest of the room. Aveline and Donnic sat at his table, quietly immersed in conversation. That suited Anders just fine, as he wasn’t really in the mood to keep up with mindless small talk the entire night. Isabela, Merrill and Varric all sat around the table Hawke was currently standing upon, laughing in delight at whatever he was doing. Fenris was off to the side, alone, nursing what looked like his second bottle of wine and cracking a small smile when Hawke did something particularly ridiculous.

Hawke hadn’t even realized Anders had arrived until the mage was almost finished his glass.

“ANDERS!” Hawke bellowed, still atop the table with his arms now raised in victory. Anders gave a sheepish wave in return, feeling Justice’s disapproval bubbling right under the surface. He should know Hawke well enough by now.

“We were just talking about you!” Hawke continued, gracefully jumping off the table and making his way over, despite the (who knows how many) mugs and glasses he must have already consumed. Anders made no reply, merely smiled as the other man drew closer.

“So,” Hawke continued, leaning over and resting both elbows on the table as he batted his eyes playfully at the mage. “How did such a handsome man manage to find his way to my humble birthday party?”

Anders could feel the blush creeping up his neck. He smiled but turned away, avoiding Hawke’s eyes.

“I…”

“Wait, don’t answer that yet,” Hawke cut in. He moved to grab Anders’ glass, but his elbow slipped at the last moment, a loud bang resonating across the table as it met his face. Hawke remained still for a moment – trying to figure out what just happened, Anders assumed – and then burst into uproarious laughter, the rest of the bar joining him.

“I think you may have had one too many, Hawke,” Varric smirked, clapping him on the shoulder as Hawke stood back up.

“Nonsense,” Hawke grinned. He extended one hand to Anders, winking as the other man took it. In one swift move, Hawke twirled them both around, all hints of awkwardness gone as they spun in the small open area between the tables.

Anders laughed, trying to free himself from Hawke’s grip.

“I’d really prefer it if we didn’t end the night with a concussion.”

“We could just end the night right now, then, while we’re ahead.” Hawke wiggled his eyebrows at the suggestion, Anders bursting into laughter at the proposition.

“And drag you away from all your friends? On your birthday, no less? Perish the thought.”

“Then I,” Hawke announced, “would like my birthday present early.”

He placed his fingers under Anders’ chin, lifting it slightly as he leaned closer.

“May I?”

Anders nodded, and with one more dramatic spin, Hawke had him pressed up against the nearest wall, lips on his a second later. He could vaguely hear Isabela whistling in the background but he was too lost in the intoxicating kiss.

Hawke pulled away after a moment, giving Anders a cheeky grin as he stretched and looked back towards the others.

“More later?”

Anders laughed, shaking his head as Varric gave them both a thumbs up.

“Later,” he promised. “And happy birthday, love.”


	6. Anders/m!Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mHawke/Anders - #15 - A "Hope We Don't Get Caught" kiss
> 
> Written for [beluzita24 ](http://beluzita24.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

“I can’t believe you’re bringing me here!” Anders hissed as he followed Hawke up the stairs to the Gallows.

“You didn’t _have_ to come,” Hawke pointed out. “You agreed. And you’ve been here before – what’s the big deal?”

Anders mumbled something unintelligible under his breath but trudged along after Hawke up the stairs to the Templar Hall. Varric and Aveline had opted to wait in the courtyard, content that Hawke would call them if need be…even though it was only a routine visit with the First Enchanter.

Hawke nodded curtly to the few Templars that stood guard along the way, Anders avoiding any semblance of acknowledgment as they passed. The pair paused outside of Orsino’s office, Hawke rapping briskly on the door a few times to announce their presence.

Orsino’s head appeared moments later, right as Hawke was preparing to walk in.

“I’ll just be a little longer,” Orsino apologized. “I’m in the middle of a rather…heated discussion with the Knight Commander.”

Hawke perked up, attempting to peer around Orsino and the door to get a better glimpse into the office.

“Anything we can help with?” he asked with a grin. “I do enjoy a good chat with our illustrious tyrant.”

Orsino sighed, shaking his head and closing the door without another word. Raised, indecipherable voices could be heard immediately after.

Hawke turned to Anders, smirk slowly fading when he saw the expression on his lover’s face.

“Hey,” he murmured, running his hands down Anders’ arms. “I can handle this if you want to go wait with the others. I won’t be long.”

Anders sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I just can’t even believe you’re entertaining the idea that those mages were blood mages. There’s no proof. They hadn’t done anything wrong and if we hadn’t been there to help them than Maker only knows what would have happened. Why you would even bother to report it to—“

Anders’ words were cut off as Hawke gently pressed his hands to Anders’ face, pulling him in for a soft, lingering kiss.

“Relax, love,” Hawke whispered, punctuating it with another peck on his lips. “I know what I’m doing. No harm will come to them.”

Anders opened his mouth, preparing to launch into another argument, but was silenced once more as Hawke leaned in for another kiss, more heated than the last. His hands began to wander down Anders’ sides, the mage moaning quietly into his mouth.

Hawke was pushed away after a few moments, Anders smiling slightly as he looked away.

“We’re going to be in even worse trouble if someone sees us, you know. You can’t be seen kissing an apostate.”

“How scandalous,” Hawke grinned. “As if the entire city doesn’t know already.”

He ran his fingers softly along Anders’ jaw, tipping his head up for another kiss when the door next to them swung open with a bang, the Knight Commander storming out immediately after. She stopped short when she noticed the two of them, face reddening in rage.

“What in the—“

“Sorry, no time to chat,” Hawke interrupted cheerily, ushering Anders into Orsino’s office. “Don’t be jealous, Commander. I have somewhere you can kiss.”

He used the opportunity to slam the door shut in her face, turning to the others with a triumphant grin. Orsino was staring in open-mouthed shock while Anders had his head down, hand covering his face as he shook with silent laughter.

“Now,” Hawke exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “Where were we?”


	7. Anders/m!Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Hawke/Anders - #29 - Cooking Together
> 
> Requested by anon
> 
> I used my Caught Looking Garrett and Anders for this one

It hadn’t been a good week. 

Garrett had been working from open to close at the bakery ever since Sandal came down with the flu the week prior. And while the extra money was nice (although unnecessary, according to Anders) he was exhausted and felt like he was coming down with something himself.

For his part, Anders hadn’t been able to help much. He had been out of town for the bulk of the week, only arriving back in Kirkwall that afternoon. Garrett had texted him earlier to let him know that Bodahn himself had offered to take the morning shift the next day and give Garrett the day off. As much as Garrett wanted to say no, he knew he needed the rest.

Anders knew Garrett was going to arrive home that night exhausted, hungry, hopefully happy to see him and in desperate need of a shower. He figured the more he could do to help, the more rest Garrett would get, and the better he would be feeling the next day.

After feeding Woofy and estimating how much longer it would be until Garrett arrived home, he ordered dinner for the two of them and settled on the couch to wait.

Once an hour had gone by with no sign of Garrett _or_ the food, he began to worry. He called the restaurant and sent a message to Garrett, assured by both that they were on their way.

Garrett stepped through the door about 20 minutes later, and – like Anders expected – he wanted nothing more than to eat, shower and go to sleep.

“The food isn’t here yet, love, so why don’t you shower first?” Anders murmured, pressing soft kisses to his face. Garrett replied with a weary smile and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

After another 10 minutes without food, Anders called the restaurant again, only to find out that the food had been delivered to the wrong house by mistake, and it would most likely be another 45 minutes before their order would arrive. After a few choice words, Anders told the man to forget it and cancel the order. And to never expect their business again.

“What was that all about?” Garrett asked with amusement, reappearing in the room a moment later wrapped in nothing but a towel.

“Food isn’t coming,” Anders sighed. “I’m sorry, love. Want me to go out and pick something up?”

“Don’t bother.” Garrett shrugged. “I’ve been living on cereal the last few days, another night won’t kill me.”

Anders blocked his path to the kitchen, fixing him with a look.

“You’re not eating another bowl of cereal,” he said firmly. “I’ll make you something.”

“You don’t cook,” Garrett snorted, smiling at the frown on Anders’ face.

“I can cook breakfast,” Anders said defensively. “And probably other stuff too. Maybe.”

Without waiting for a reply, he turned and walked into the kitchen, pulling out various boxes, vegetables, and spices. Garrett followed, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed to observe.

After taking out a big pot and filling it with water, Anders appeared perplexed, staring at the ingredients sitting before him.

“What are you making, love?” Garrett prompted, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

Anders shot him a glare before grabbing a carrot.

“Soup, if you must know. It’ll help you feel better.”

He grabbed a knife and held both over the pot, preparing to cut before changing his mind and placing it on the counter and moving to cut there.

“Aren’t you going to wash that first?” Garrett asked.

“Oh,” Anders frowned. “Uh, yeah.”

Garrett watched in amusement as Anders held the carrot under some running water for about three seconds before glancing his way.

“I guess I should wash them all, huh?”

“Most of them, probably,” Garrett nodded. “Sure you don’t want any help?”

“It’s just _soup_ , Garrett. I can handle soup.”

Garrett held his hands up, not saying another word as Anders proceeded to grab the rest of the vegetables and shove them under the running water. When Garrett gave no more suggestions, Anders began cutting and dumping them into the pot of cold water.

“What kind of soup are you making, by the way?”

“Vegetable. Obviously.”

Garrett murmured in acknowledgment but said nothing else. Anders finished adding the carrots, celery and, for some reason, spinach to the pot of still cold water. Garrett could see him glance furtively around the kitchen, trying to figure out what else he was missing.

“The salt is over there, if that’s what you’re looking for,” Garrett offered helpfully.

Anders looked relieved, giving him a small smile as he grabbed the salt container and poured in a generous amount. Grabbing a wooden spoon, he stirred the mixture a few times before finally turning on the stove. After a few moments, Garrett walked up to his side, noticing his furrowed brow as he stared into the pot.

“This doesn’t look like it’s supposed to,” Anders finally sighed. “What did I forget?”

“Most of the ingredients, to start,” Garrett chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s chest. Anders let out a groan of disappointment and let his head rest on Garrett’s shoulder.

“Can you still fix it?”

“I think so,” Garrett murmured, kissing Anders’ head as he let him go.

Garrett quickly grabbed the correct ingredients, pushing the others off to the side. He gave Anders’ ass a squeeze as he walked by, shooting the man a grin as he gestured towards the food.

“Watch and learn, love.”


	8. Carver/Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carver/Anders - #8 – First Kiss and #26 – Tending an Injury
> 
> Requested by [zackfairvevo ](http://zackfairvevo.tumblr.com/)on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note that I've never written this pairing before, so I hope it turned out okay

Anders had his back to the front of his clinic when he heard the door slam shut, followed by the clank of armor as someone approached. Despite the constant fear that templars would (and could) appear at any moment, Anders wasn’t alarmed, knowing Hawke was due back any moment from a trip to Sundermount.

When he turned around, however, it wasn’t the Hawke he expected.

“Carver?” he frowned. “What happened?”

Carver was clutching one non-armor-clad arm to his chest, shirt ripped and soaked in blood. His face was set in a scowl, avoiding Anders’ eyes.

“Nothing,” he grumbled. “It will be fine. I can handle it myself if you’d tell my brother and Aveline to stop standing guard at the door.”

Anders smirked.

“Keeping you captive in my clinic again, eh?” he asked lightly, trying to pry Carver’s hand away so he could see the full extent of the damage. Carver twisted out of his grip, glaring.

“Just tell them to leave and I’ll be out of your way.”

“You’re not leaving without me looking at it,” Anders replied firmly. He headed towards the door anyway, poking his head out just long enough to speak a few words to the elder Hawke.

When he turned around, he noticed Carver quickly avert his eyes, looking almost…embarrassed?

 _How interesting,_ Anders thought, fighting to keep a straight face.

“They’re gone,” he informed the warrior. “Now, will you let me take a look?”

Carver begrudgingly allowed Anders to move his hand, gingerly holding out his arm for inspection. Anders’ mouth was set in a thin line as he peeled away the soaked cloth.

“The bone is broken and these gashes will most likely scar, but I think that’s the worst of it,” he said. “I’d ask if you got into a fight with a pack of dragonlings, but knowing your brother that’s entirely possible.”

Carver snorted, shaking his head.

“My brother is a jackass.”

“He can certainly be as stubborn as one,” Anders agreed. “Perhaps you got the good sense in the family?”

He raised an eyebrow as Carver blushed, turning his head slightly.

“No, that would have been my sister,” he muttered. “But ah…thank you.”

“For what?” Anders asked, focused on his work. He cut away the damaged cloth and was now wringing out a rag to begin washing away the blood.

Carver shrugged with his good shoulder.

“For…this, I guess? I know I’m not my brother, you don’t owe me any favors.”

“If you think that’s why I’m helping you then I take back my earlier comment about you being the sensible one,” Anders replied, smiling slightly when he saw Carver scowl once more. “Now hold still while I set this bone.”

“While you wha- _OW_!” Carver shouted, the noise echoing across the empty building.

“Much better,” Anders announced. “Let me wrap it up and get you something for the pain.”

Carver clutched his arm once again, clenching his jaw to avoid letting out any more noise. Anders gave him another friendly smile when he returned, rubbing some kind of salve over the length of his arm before binding it with fresh bandages.

“You’re lucky it wasn’t your dominant arm,” Anders remarked conversationally as he worked.

He shifted around so that he was standing in between Carver’s arms, shoulder pressed up against the larger man’s chest as he wound the cloth up around his bicep. His hand lingered slightly as he brushed the muscle, inadvertently letting out a quiet hum of appreciation. He could feel Carver’s body stiffen at the touch, although he didn’t pull away.

“Well, I’d say in this area you have your brother beat,” Anders observed, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly.

Carver scoffed, nudging him away.

“And that’s not even my good arm,” he said, a hint of pride in his voice.

Anders chuckled as he finished up, preparing to leave to wash his hands when he noticed Carver awkwardly holding out his other arm, inspecting it.

“Do you want me to check that one, too?” Anders asked innocently. “Just to be safe.”

Carver’s cheeks reddened slightly at the words and Anders felt a rush of affection in his chest. They might disagree from time to time, but Anders had grown fond of the younger man. And it was so easy to tease him, so easy to get a reaction, that sometimes it was hard to resist.

He began at Carver’s wrist, fingers skimming slowly, lightly, up his forearm. Carver’s fingers twitched at the sensation, but – to his credit, Anders thought – he didn’t pull back. He spread his fingers as he reached the bicep, tracing the lines of Carver’s muscles. He heard the other man’s breath hitch but neither of them said a word as Anders’ hand continued its path, now grazing the top of Carver’s shoulder. The mage clearly had no intention of actually examining him, aside from a purely aesthetic standpoint, yet Carver didn’t seem to mind.

Right as he reached the edge of Carver’s neck, the younger man finally spoke up, voice barely above a whisper.

“Stop.”

Anders paused, but didn’t remove his hand, waiting for Carver’s next words. He finally looked up and met Carver’s eyes, which were now heavy with either exhaustion or…well, Anders wasn’t going to hope for things that weren’t there. Carver was probably just on the verge of passing out and wanted to excuse himself as soon as he could.

And yet…instead of pulling away, Carver turned his head, almost nuzzling the hand that was resting at the nape of his neck. He reached with his good hand, taking Anders’ and pressing it to the side of his face before planting a small kiss on the palm.

Anders let out a small chuckle, watching as Carver’s cheeks flushed again. Carver let go of his hand as if burned and quickly dropped his head in an effort to hide his face.

“Hey,” Anders murmured, prodding Carver’s chin back up. Carver met his eyes defiantly, although Anders could still see the hints of uncertainty and awkwardness written across his face.

“I wasn’t laughing at you,” Anders continued with a small smile. “I had just convinced myself you were going to sprint for the door the first chance you had.”

Carver scoffed, rolling his eyes as he tried to hide his smile.

“You’re a bloody idiot, you know that?” he replied. “I didn’t think I could make myself any more obvious.”

“Of course you could have.”

Carver lifted an eyebrow, preparing to retort when Anders closed the distance between them, pressing a firm but gentle kiss to his lips. Carver was left wide-eyed and gaping at the mage, who was biting his lip in an effort to stop the laugh that was threatening to spill out again. The other man looked so shocked, so awe-struck and yet so innocent, it made Anders want to laugh out of sheer happiness.

“Cat got your tongue?” he teased.

Carver snapped out of his daze, letting out a sigh as he shook his head before fixing Anders with a smile of his own.

“Only you would mention cats at a time like this.”


	9. Anders/m!Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My choice - #8 - A First Kiss
> 
> Requested by [lekosis](http://lekosis.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with a modern AU male Hawke and Anders.

“Why are you making the two tallest people sit in the back of the car?” Hawke whines for the tenth time. He kicks Bethany’s seat a little before trying to adjust his legs in a more comfortable position.

Anders just sighs next to him, letting his head fall back against the headrest. Hawke _is_ right, but neither of the girls are going to budge. It was Bethany’s turn to drive, and Isabela insisted on sitting up front with her…to help “read the map,” as she said. Never mind that the car had GPS, and there was no actual map reading needed.

Hawke let out another frustrated noise, squirming more in his seat. Anders thought the car actually had decent leg room for the size, but he didn’t say anything, only letting his head loll to the side to smirk at the man next to him.

“It’s really not that bad.”

Hawke gasps, giving him a wounded look. Anders just rolls his eyes and turns back to the window, grinning wider as he fights the butterflies suddenly appearing in his stomach. Even Hawke’s mock outrage was enough to make his heart beat a little faster. The man had no idea the kind of effect he had on him.

He sees movement in the corner of his eye and turns back right as Hawke precariously tries to stretch a leg in between the front seats, much to the girls’ alarm.

“Maybe I can just…” Hawke grunts, trying not to kick either of them in the head.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Bethany screeches. Isabela tries to shove his leg back with little success, both of them struggling not to distract Bethany from the road.

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Anders hollers, pulling Hawke’s leg back. “You’re going to get us killed!”

Anders’ disappointment is enough for Hawke to pause, resettling himself with a sheepish grin at the other man. The last thing he needed was Anders to be mad at him. Hell, he was almost the entire reason Hawke went on this stupid road trip to begin with.

He had debated confessing his feelings to Anders many times but could never seem to find the right occasion or the right words. He had hoped maybe this trip would provide the opportunity…but nothing was going to happen if Anders was pissed off.

Hawke could see the anger melt from Anders’ face, replaced with a fondness that filled Hawke’s chest with warmth. He looked down, playing with his fingers as he silently chastised himself. The way Anders looked at him, it was almost as if he felt the same way…

But he couldn’t read too much into things. He couldn’t give himself false hope or risk ruining their friendship. He thought maybe he could beat around the bush a little…try to draw some clues from the man without giving himself away. He just had to figure out how.

He was so lost in thought he hadn’t realized Anders was talking to him again, a smack to the arm jolting him out of his thoughts.

“Were you even listening to me?” Anders smirks at him. “You can just say no. No need to ignore me.”

“What? No!” Hawke sat up straighter, face flushing. “I mean, I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I wasn’t ignoring what you were talking about. Wait…”

Anders chuckled, reaching up to pull his hair out of its ponytail before running his fingers through it. Hawke tried not to stare, the innocent motion stirring something in his body he didn’t want coming to the surface right now. He swallowed hard, pretending to dust something off his jeans.

“Anyway,” Anders resumes, hand thankfully out of his hair. “I said, why don’t you move over. Lean on me and stretch your legs out.”

Anders shifts, making room so Hawke can move in to sit under his arm, which now rested across the back of the seats. Hawke hesitated, looking at Anders who now had an anxious smile plastered on his face.

“Like I said,” Anders spoke up, clearing his throat. “You don’t have to. I just thought—“

“No,” Hawke cut in quickly. “I…are you sure it’s okay? I can’t imagine it’ll be comfortable for you.”

Anders smiles, now in relief, and shakes his head.

“I’ll be fine,” he reassures Hawke. “Come on.”

Hawke swallowed the nervousness at being this close to – literally _on top of_ – Anders and slid over, snuggling up against his side. Reclining as he was, his head rested on Anders’ shoulder, back pressed against the other man’s chest. He could feel Anders’ heart beating, and imagined Anders would hear Hawke’s own soon enough as Anders draped his arm across Hawke’s body, holding him close.

“Okay?” Anders murmurs, practically in his ear.

Hawke barely repressed the shiver that ran down his spine, nodding and making some sort of noise of agreement.

It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable position in the world, but it _was_ a little better…and any discomfort he was still feeling was definitely outweighed by the reason he was lying here to begin with. Neither of them had said another word, settling in together and passing the next hour in comfortable silence.

Anders was disappointed when Bethany announced they would be making a pit stop in a few miles. He knew they would inevitably get out to stretch their legs, probably smile at each other awkwardly and then Hawke would be back in his own seat. He wasn’t ready for that to happen yet.  

He murmured his acknowledgment anyway, surprised when no sound came from Hawke.

“Did he even hear me?” Bethany demanded, looking at them quickly over her shoulder.

Anders saw Isabela’s eyes appear over the top of her seat a moment later, taking in the sight. Her eyebrows rose in surprise, and even though he couldn’t see her mouth he could tell she was grinning.

“He’s asleep,” she told Bethany. “ _On Anders_.”

The pair giggled, Bethany trying to get a better look at them in the rearview mirror.

“Leave them be,” she finally says. “Anders will wake him when we get there. Maybe.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Anders grumbled.

Bethany snorts and murmurs something to Isabela that he can’t hear, both girls breaking into quiet laughter all over again. He just rolls his eyes, moving as little as possible so as to not wake Hawke.

The gas station that they finally stop at has a diner attached, so they opt to eat first and fill up on the way out. Hawke doesn’t budge when they arrive, and Anders waves Bethany and Isabela off, telling them to grab a table and that he and Hawke would be in shortly.

It’s not until the car doors slam that Hawke finally stirs, mumbling under his breath as he tries to sit up.

“Mmph,” he grunts, blinking in the bright light. “Where’re we?”

“A diner,” Anders smiles. “We needed gas, and it was here, so we decided on food first.”

Hawke makes some noise of acknowledgment but still looks like he’s trying to get his bearings. He struggles three times to grasp the door handle, too distracted by yawning to actually pay attention to what he’s doing.

“Hey, sleepy head,” Anders laughs, grabbing his shoulder. “Look at me a minute.”

Hawke yawns again but turns to face him, breaking into a smile when he meets Anders’ gaze.

“Sorry,” he grins sheepishly. “I didn’t realize I was so tired. I must have had a really comfortable bed.”

Anders blushes, looking down at the seat for a moment.

“Pretty sure that’s the first time anyone’s called me a bed,” he chuckles.

“I mean, I could have said I’d rather sleep with you instead of on you, but I thought that might be a little forward.”

Anders looks up at him sharply, mouth agape as he stares at Hawke in shock. Hawke, meanwhile, seems to realize his admission the second after it’s out of his mouth, eyes widening in horror.

“Oh…shit, no, sorry, that’s not what I…fuck, this was not how this was supposed to go…”

“Hawke,” Anders cuts in, reaching out to rest a hand on the man’s knee. “Take a deep breath, you're all right.”

He gives Hawke what he hopes is a reassuring smile, although he is anything but calm at the moment. _Does this mean…?_

They sit in silence for a moment before Hawke sighs deeply, running a hand through his hair.

“Okay, so, I can explain…”

“Hawke…”

“No,” Hawke insists, shaking his head. “Let me finish, I need to get this off my chest.”

“Can I kiss you?” The words are out of Anders’ mouth so suddenly that neither of them reacts, staring dumbly at one another.

“You want…wait…yes? Yes,” Hawke stutters.

“Yes?” Anders grins.

“Yes,” Hawke nods, chuckling.

Anders slides over until he’s close enough to run a hand slowly down Hawke’s arm before squeezing his hand.

“Ready?” he murmurs, Hawke nodding his head enthusiastically.

Anders smiles as he cups Hawke’s face in both hands, gently pressing their lips together. The other man makes a small noise of impatience, grabbing the back of Anders’ head to deepen the kiss. They both lose themselves in the sensation, savoring the one thing they had both been aching for for so long.

Hawke brushes their lips together once more before finally pulling back. He lets out a shaky laugh, dropping his hand as he looks shyly down at his lap.

“So, um…”

“How long?” Anders asks softly.

Hawke looks up in surprise to see Anders smiling fondly at him. He chuckles, shaking his head.

“Um…years? I don’t even know anymore.”

“Good, then it wasn’t just me.” Anders lets out a sudden, sharp laugh. “Okay, ‘good’ isn’t the right word…I guess I’m just glad I wasn’t alone.”

“We’re really dumb,” Hawke sighs.

“I was thinking more like oblivious,” Anders agrees. “Should we get something to eat while we have the chance?”

When they walk into the diner, fingers entwined Isabela lets out a loud whoop, slamming her hand on the table.

“It’s about damn time!” Bethany cheers.

The pair only offers a smile as they slide into the booth across from the girls.

“So,” Hawke grins, picking up a menu. “Who’s hungry?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos/comments on all of these prompts! <3 I'll probably open them and/or the kink meme prompts in the future, once I get a few of my other WIPs finished. These were a lot of fun to work on.


End file.
